


A Walk Home

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve defends Darcy as she walks home from a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Home

Steve Rogers wasn't entirely sure just how he had gotten roped in to go out drinking since he couldn't get drunk. But there he was, in some bar with Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Dr. Jane Foster, Thor and Miss Darcy Lewis. It had something to do with Miss Lewis saying that she was supposed to go drinking with Dr. Foster but the Doctor was bringing her boyfriend Thor. Then Thor had invited Clint who was bringing Natasha, and while no one was sure weather or not Clint and Natasha were dating, Miss Lewis was going to feel like a fifth wheel unless he came along. Tony was at some function with his girlfriend Pepper Potts and it was never a good idea to drag Bruce out in public so could Steve just come and keep her company. So ok, he knew how it happened but it didn't mean he liked it. It wasn't that he didn't like the people he was with- they were his friends, except Dr. Foster, after all. It was that it seemed like a triple date. Thor and Dr. Foster were wrapped up in each other. And while he was conversing with the other three, it seemed like Clint and Natasha were having a whole other conversation being conducted by very subtle eyebrow movements and changes in the way they exhaled while they talked to the others.

It left Steve very much alone with Miss Lewis. She was bright, smart, funny and gorgeous. Yes he noticed, no he wasn't going to do anything about it. She was also incredibly brave or so Thor would have him believe since he insisted on recounting the tale where Darcy had tased him. Steve did admire that kind of thing in a woman, after all his Peggy had once shot him- sure she hit the shield he was holding at the time but still.

Clint's phone beeped and he looked at it. Natasha's did the same. They got up. Clint walked over to settle his and Natasha's tab while she explained.

“Mission,” Natasha said. Steve and Thor started to rise but she waved them back down. “Not Avengers related. We knew we'd be going today or in the morning just waiting on one last bit of intel and we've got it now. We'll be back in a week or two.”

Then they left. Thor and Jane looked at each other and Jane slid out of the booth to go settle their tab as well. 

“It has been a pleasant evening, my friends,” Thor said. “But my Jane has a teleconference, I believe she called it, first thing in the morn so we shall turn in early.”

“Night,” Darcy said. Jane waved when Thor got to her side. He bent and kissed her before escorting her out the door of the bar.

Steve looked at his half drunk beer. Darcy looked at the empty shot glasses in front of her.

“This isn't awkward,” Darcy said. “I'd leave but I don't want to be behind Jane and Thor on their walk back to the tower. I got enough of the Jane and Thor show in New Mexico.”

“I know what you mean,” Steve said. “You never know when you might catch them canoodling around the common rooms.”

“Makes me glad that I live in a separate apartment from you guys,” Darcy said. She rented one of the smaller apartments in the Avenger tower like many of the other lower level S.H.I.E.L.D. Employees. The Avengers though, shared the top floors above the ten floors of research and development.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Darcy checked her watch and then slid out of the booth.

“I'm going to risk catching Thor and Jane canoodling on the way home since I have a meeting right at nine tomorrow morning,” Darcy said as she went to pay her tab.

Steve sat there and sipped the beer. He knew he wasn't going to be affected by it but it did seem nice to do something normal for once. He watched Darcy leave the bar and go out side. He really should walk her home but he knew she was one of the new independent women of this era. So maybe he should just follow her home. It's not like he'd be stalking her, he had to go to the same building after all.

He drained his beer and paid his tab. He was just opening the door when he heard her.

“Let me go or I will tase you,” She said. It sounded like she was struggling with some one.

“Come on, just one drink,” a man's voice said. “with a pretty little thing like you and it will make my shitty day better.”

“But it will make mine worse,” Darcy said.

Steve rushed around the side of the building and took in the situation.

“Let the lady go,” he commanded in his best Captain America order voice. The guy and his two friends who were flanking Darcy must not be used to following orders of any kind because they didn't obey. It was strange, because even Tony Stark obeyed that voice.

“Or what?” asked the man on the right of Darcy and her would be suitor. He had Darcy's purse so she couldn't access her taser.

“I'll make you,” Steve said quietly and efficiently.

“You look strong,” said the man holding Darcy. “But it's three to one. I like my odds.”

“Don't say I didn't warn you,” Steve said. Then he moved quickly and grabbed the guy on the left and flung him out of the way and into the dumpster in the alley way. Then he wrenched Darcy's purse from the guy on the right and flung him into the other guy. Steve handed Darcy back her purse with one hand and grabbed the wrist of the guy holding her by the wrist and forced him to let go. This guy had a death wish or something because he rushed at Steve who merely stepped aside and let him run himself into the brick wall of the building next door.

Steve turned and addressed the men, still in his Captain's voice, “When a lady says no, she means it.”

The first guy Steve threw into the dumpster looked up and asked, “Who are you?”

“Captain America,” Steve said as he offered Darcy his arm. She took it and they set off for the tower.

The guys just stared after them.

Steve, wisely, didn't say anything until they were way out of earshot. “Are you all right, Miss Lewis?”

“Darcy, please,” she said, a little shaky. “I will be. This isn't the first time that's happened to me. That's why I have the taser but they surrounded me and I didn't get a chance to use it.”

“What you need is some self defence lessons,” Steve said.

“Are you offering to teach me?” Darcy teased.

Steve thought for a moment. “Yes, I guess I am.”

“Then I accept,” Darcy said. By then they had reached the tower. 

“What floor?” Steve asked once they got into the elevator.

“Twenty-five,” Darcy answered, still clutching to Steve's arm. She was more rattled than she liked to admit. She would have eventually gotten out of the situation, she thought, but she had been more than a little relieved to see Steve come to her rescue.

They got out of the elevator and Steve walked her to her door.

“So I'll be here at 9 AM Saturday for your first self defence lesson,” Steve said once she got the door unlocked.

“Right. I'll be ready,” Darcy said. “Thanks for coming to my rescue.”

“It wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for anyone else,”Steve blushed. “I just hate bullies.”

“Thanks anyway,” Darcy said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before she disappeared into her apartment.

Steve stared at her closed door for a second before he went back to the elevator. He had some planing to do for Saturday.


End file.
